lostgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Pyrippus
The Pyrippus symbolizes the "Dark Lord", the Lord of Darkness. Character arc The Pyrippus is Hades' "Hell Horse" (Let Them Burn) and represents him. Voodoo priestess Laveau referred to the Pyrippus as the "Devil's horse". It is depicted as a giant horse in drawings, tapestry, and statues. One illustration depicts it with bat-like wings, hovering over a group of people and bearing down on them with what appear to be flames coming out of its mouth, but was actually drawing energy from all of them at once. The Women of the Horses, an order of warrior nuns led by Sister Epona, worshiped and protected the Pyrippus, and believed that Bo's blood would destroy him. The Pyrippus was initially prevented from rising out of Hel when Kenzi sacrificed her life to close the Cinvat portal. However, Bo later discovered that she was the Pyrippus. Hades had embedded it in her after she was born (Let Them Burn) and it was what enabled Dark Bo to drain multiple life forces at once. In Rise, Hades explained that how the Pyrippus had been depicted in the illustration made it appear as if it was breathing fire, but it was actually drawing chi. Later, Hades used the Pyrippus within Bo to feed off the entire Fae colony and all humans in the city. The horseshoe created by Hephaestus from the Aegis Shield (Judgement Fae) protected those who possessed it against the Pyrippus. Quotes * ROSETTE: It was foretold that with the death of The Una Mens, the Pyrippus would rise. – (Origin) * BO: What's with the horse? SISTER EPONA: The horse. The great and all-powerful. With dominion over life and death. Only the mighty will denote the worthy from the fallen. But if you find it.... BO: Find what? SISTER EPONA: Your blood will destroy him. He must be protected. BO: Protected from who? SISTER EPONA: Succubus. You. BO: What about me? SISTER EPONA: Daughter's intentions are unclear. BO: Pyrippus, is he...? SISTER EPONA: Your father. – (Origin) * "I am your Queen, whether you swear it or not, fool, and my true army cometh. I was bound by blood. I will bathe in it. Humans, Fae...all will bow before me. All will break beneath the power of the Pyrippus." – Dark Bo (Dark Horse) * "Something big is coming! The Pyrippus!" – Trick (Dark Horse) Trivia * In Greek mythology, when Hades captured Persephone and took her to the underworld he was riding a golden chariot drawn by four black immortal horses.Horses of Hades Although the name Pyrippus does not appear in Greek or Roman mythology, it may be a reference to one of the horses. * A "Pyrippus" might be an alteration of the Pegasus, the mythological flying horse;Wikipedia:Pegasus or a variation of the Gryphon.Mythical Monsters Appearances * 3.09 The Ceremony * 4.11 End of a Line * 4.12 Origin * 4.13 Dark Horse (mentioned only) * 5.10 Like Father, Like Daughter * 5.14 Follow the Yellow Trick Road * 5.15 Let Them Burn * 5.16 Rise References Category:Characters Category:Fae Category:Species Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4